


synergy

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, horny coded performing turns into horny coded horniness, implied ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High above the crowd, Jae looks like a god, standing tall and proud on the platform with the light illuminating his figure from behind. He glances at Younghyun, gaze burning.Younghyun wants to be devoured.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: BBBFest Debut Round: The Bittersweet Option





	synergy

**Author's Note:**

> happy (belated) young k day! i wanted to post this earlier but writing is Hard

For Younghyun, there's nothing like performing.

Nothing like feeling the cool strings of his bass beneath his fingers as he plays for hundreds, thousands of people, all clamouring and screaming his name, his band, his songs. The thrill of the games they play on stage, privy only to themselves, games to rile each other up, pushing at each other subtly until the tension snaps afterwards, alone, alleviates the adrenaline that buzzes through their systems for hours after.

Younghyun can feel the energy, feels its ebbs and flows and levels during every performance, how it connects them all - the fans to Day6, Day6 to each other - how it works differently at every venue, in every concert, in every country. Tonight, he feels it between himself and Jae strongest, sharpening into a single line not unlike a guitar string, stretched taut but not breaking. It’s strongest, hottest, when Jae's eyes land on him, looking every bit like he's undressing Younghyun on stage only to avert his eyes in seconds, entirely focused on something new.

It was almost a bad idea to add blood back to the set list, Younghyun thinks, the song intensifying the energy between them too early, too quickly. As a result, now, as Jae's guitar solo begins, Younghyun feels his blood ignite.

High above the crowd, Jae looks like a god, standing tall and proud on the platform with the light illuminating his figure from behind. He glances at Younghyun, gaze burning.

Younghyun wants to be devoured.

He forces himself to look away when the transition to the next song begins, eyes scanning the crowd before they rest on Wonpil briefly, who shoots him a wink and laughs and plays as if nothing has happened. Younghyun tries to do the same, leans into the mic to croon out the melody as he plays, absorbs the thrumming energy filling the hall. It's like ecstasy, the adrenalin, keeps him going through song after song after song, playing past the point of exhaustion, the screams of fans and reverb of his bass giving him life, Jae’s energy making it worth it.

Gaze shifting, Younghyun spots Jae across the stage, eyes dark, heavy where they're boring into Younghyun. Like a spark, something is ignited in his belly, an energy that spurs Younghyun on. He grins at Jae giddily. Sticks his tongue out between his teeth, his own retaliation to Jae's stare. Jae laughs, then sings, then yells into the mic for everyone to hear, everyone to scream. Younghyun feels hotter.

Their last two songs are crowd pleasers, ending their set on a high in more ways than one. Younghyun gives his all to them, doesn’t stop moving until the lights dim and the music stops and they’re all talking, thanking the fans before they’re escorted off stage. Meeting their fans is a similar affair, thank-you’s and I-love-you’s passing by in blurs of faces that Younghyun tries to commit to memory.

Jae is tugging him into an empty room as soon as they’re free, pressing Younghyun against the wall.

"This good?" he asks in English.

"Fuck yeah," Younghyun replies, fingers trembling with excess adrenaline as he tangles them in Jae's shirt, dragging him into an open-mouthed kiss. The string between them snaps, finally, as Younghyun bites Jae’s bottom lip, reveling in the moan he draws from him.

“You were fucking  _ awful _ tonight,” Jae mutters, drawing away from Younghyun’s mouth to press kisses down his jaw. “Do you enjoy causing me pain?”

He mouths at Younghyun’s neck, bites hard enough that Younghyun is distracted from the hand toying with the waist of his jeans, unzipping them and palming at Younghyun’s cock through his boxers. Younghyun keens at the touch, eager to reciprocate as he undoes Jae’s jeans with shaky fingers. 

“Fuck off,” Younghyun replies, through shaky breaths. “Could say the same about you.”

Jae doesn’t speak, pinching Younghyun’s side before pressing his lips firmly against Younghyun’s once more. 

A knock at the door interrupts them. For a moment they freeze in place, and Younghyun feels a spike of fear that they're about to be caught by staff.

“Are you fucking?” Sungjin calls, his exhaustion laced with amusement, evident even from behind the door. It’s both a relief and an inconvenience.

“Not yet!” Jae calls back, pressing closer to Younghyun’s front. Younghyun zips up his jeans right before the door is thrown open, Sungjin standing in the frame with one of his all-knowing looks on his face. Younghyun feels more than hears Jae’s deep sigh before he lets go of Younghyun.

“We leaving already?” Petulance creeps into Jae’s voice.

“It’s nearly one o’clock,” Sungjin says, quirking an eyebrow. “We all need to rest.”

Younghyun’s brain, reasonable as ever, agrees somewhat. His dick does not. Still, he doesn’t argue, follows Sungjin and the staff to their van where they’re all sat together, Dowoon inside and already nodding off.

Jae wedges himself next to Younghyun. He’s still amped up, still craves Jae’s touch more than anything else right now, so he lets himself relax, spreads his thighs until one is pressed against Jae’s. Jae’s hand falls on Younghyun’s thigh, close to his crotch, and squeezes lightly. Younghyun doesn’t pull away; Jae’s hand remains on his thigh, squeezing every so often

Wonpil has his own hotel room tonight. It's also the furthest away from the rest. An unspoken agreement between them, Jae and Younghyun follow Wonpil to his room, where he turns to stare at them coolly.

(He's hot, Younghyun thinks. Maybe if it were another night, another concert, a different energy...)

"Can we trade rooms?" Younghyun asks in his nicest, most polite voice he can muster.

"Eat a dick," Wonpil says.

Younghyun looks at Jae's.

Wonpil slams the door in their faces, obnoxiously locking it from the inside for good measure. Younghyun makes a mental note to tell Sungjin that Wonpil is selfish but that's quickly forgotten when Jae drags Younghyun back to their room, shutting the door in a similar manner to Wonpil and leading Younghyun to one of the beds, pushing until Younghyun is sprawled across it, half lying down. Jae crawls on top of him, straddles his thigh.

Jae’s touch is like fire on Younghyun’s bare skin, his fingers rucking up his shirt and tugging his jeans down, helping Younghyun wriggle out of them impatiently.

“What do you wanna do?” Jae asks, tossing Younghyun’s jeans across the room.

Younghyun pauses. Exhaustion is already beginning to cloud his mind, eyes burning with the strain of keeping them open. Jae’s hands on him keeps him awake, barely, and a pinch to his side reminds him that Jae is still waiting on an answer, staring at him expectantly.

“Tired?” Jae mutters, after another long moment of silence.

Younghyun blinks up at Jae. “Yeah,” he admits eventually. His arms feel heavy, lifting them to drag Jae closer to him. “Still wanna get off.”

Jae hums. 

The hand that wraps around Younghyun’s cock is cool and slick, grip firm as Jae works up a fast pace, rubbing his thumb over the slit to draw whimpers from Younghyun’s throat. Younghyun grabs at Jae’s shirt, his hips jerking up into his grip, heat pooling in his lower belly and intensifying with every stroke as he nears climax.

“ _ Shit, _ ” Younghyun hisses, curling into Jae’s chest as he spills into Jae’s hand. Jae is coming a minute later, grinding down on Younghyun’s thigh until he stiffens, his weight landing on Younghyun when he falls lax. They lie there, breathing heavily, until Jae’s weight becomes too much and Younghyun pushes him off, snorting at Jae’s noises of dissent.

Jae wipes his hand on Younghyun’s shirt in retaliation.

“Dude, fuck you,” Younghyun mumbles, shoving Jae’s hand away and grimacing at its stickiness.

“Thought you were tired,” Jae snickers, rolling out of the bed before Younghyun can strike at him, darting into the bathroom. He returns with a damp cloth, chucking it at Younghyun and throwing himself back on the bed.

Younghyun is halfway asleep at this point, tossing the cloth to the side haphazardly as he wriggles under the sheets, shifting until he’s comfortable. Jae squeezes Younghyun’s thigh through the sheets, leaving Younghyun’s side to climb into his own bed.

“Dibs on first shower tomorrow,” Younghyun mutters, before Jae can settle in.

Jae snorts out a  _ you wish, asshole,  _ then, quieter, “goodnight, Younghyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave nice comments <3


End file.
